


Fragments Of Our Memories

by antastasius



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antastasius/pseuds/antastasius
Summary: A poem.





	Fragments Of Our Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Completed.

How  
Sadistic  
Is it  
To fall  
In love?  
Very.  
The overwhelming pain of ones lovers absence is almost sickening; like being an innocent patient in a psych-ward.  
The fear of the worst possible outcomes rousing as ideas suggested by logic causes one mental strain and paranoia.  
The displayed rawness of one's nudity is hidden in a coat of visible hesitance and insecurity and an expression revealing the trail of thought of trying to meet visual standards.  
The achiness in one's chest after a quarrel fueled by passionate pettiness and misunderstandings driving one to the brink of permanent public pride expeltion.  
The dryness of the atmosphere whenever the disagreement is displayed.  
The love-rich tears of commitment in nights of love methods, love inventing, physical devotion.  
The sounds of small hums and yelps whenever an unexpected act is brought to the table.  
The silent love poured through the table.  
The silent love overflowing the table.  
The table is placed in a room drenched with irrational emotions of closure and extreme affection, the table is the heart.  
The lovers play as though they were dolls, tossing their strings accordingly to their irrational wills, drinking in their presence like abuse substances served to a woman at a bar, glancing at time with a foul look as if they couldn't understand, as if it were a forgotten language.  
This poem will not make sense to many, but those who know the masochistic nature of love and are still in it.  
And those who define their lovers as love, so much so that when they exchange gazes, they cannot see skin but only the peak of the objectivity of abstract beauty, and that time they decided to dance in a garden which floors were stuck to fake cheap grass, but aesthetically, sufficient enough to remain a memory embodied as a human.  
How  
Sadistic  
Is it  
To  
Fall  
In  
Love?  
Very.  
But how  
Beautiful  
Is it  
To  
Fall  
In  
Love?  
Even much more.


End file.
